Henry Stickmin
Henry Stickmin is the titular main protagonist of the game franchise of the same name. He is an extremely resourceful protagonist who has a hobby of stealing whatever he can. Personality Henry's primary trait is his selfish greed. He is first seen attempting to rob a bank in the first game, and keeps trying to enter in spite of his failed attempts. His persistence was rewarded with a jail sentence, yet it becomes very obvious too that being jailed for the failed robbery did not make any difference and he immediately chases after a nearby bank truck in the Lame/Legal ending of Escaping the Prison once acquitted. Even after being arrested and having to escape, it is clear he learned little in Stealing the Diamond, with his eyes turning into dollar signs upon seeing the Tunisian Diamond on the news and immediately preparing to steal it. In spite of this, he knew where to draw the line in his greed, since he willingly abandons the diamond in order to save himself in the Epic ending of the game. He is also completely willing to commit Murder to further his agenda, as he willingly drops the diamond on a guard's head with no hesitation. He is even offered a full pardon by the Federal Government if he fulfilled their request in Infiltrating the Airship, yet his lack of self-control over his greed proves to be too great. Upon seeing the Toppat Clan's gigantic ruby, he promptly abandons his mission and steals the ruby. power hungry and quite opportunistic, he has the option to betray the feds and take over the Toppat Clan when he catches the Toppat leader, who surrenders the airship to him. Captured once again in Fleeing the Complex, he sets out to escape once again. He has the option of escaping with a fellow convict named Ellie and falls in love with her if this option is taken. That being said, in order to escape, he ends up freeing every prisoner and uses the riot to escape, not caring about what consequences those actions to warrant. He also has the option to simply abandon Ellie and go on his own, perfectly illustrating his willingness to use or expend anyone should it benefit him. Skills and Abilities Although not very strong, Henry is extremely smart and resourceful, being able to escape prison with just one item from a contraband cake and other items he found lying around. He is also shown to be quick thinking, as when he fails to spook someone with a faux spider on a stick, he quickly improvises and knocks the man out with the stick. In the later games, Henry begins to use items that reference other media, rather than ordinary items lying around. His skills and resourcefulness are even acknowledged by Dmitri Petrov, who expresses his admiration since Henry was the first person to escape his prison. If Henry starts a riot, he will claim that no major incident happened in fifty years, also indicating Henry's exceptional skills. Trivia *The teleporter is the one item that appears in every game, though the only time it does not lead to a fail state is in Stealing the Diamond. *Curiously, in the later games, the items he uses are not seen lying around, so it is unknown how he gets his hands on them. External links *Henry Stickmin on Henry Stickmin Wiki. *Henry Stickmin on Heroes Wiki. Category:Thief Category:Malefactors Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Rogues Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Successful Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In Love Category:Inconclusive Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Titular Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Crime Lord Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Vandals Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry